


十三朵白玫瑰

by Mingon



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingon/pseuds/Mingon
Summary: 一个发生在白色情人节的浪漫(？)故事，与鲜花有关。
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 6
Collections: 喜欢的作品





	十三朵白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ·这是一篇迟到的白色情人节产物。  
> ·ooc有，垃圾文笔有。  
> ·建议先看文章最后的注解，否则第一次看可能会懵。

我自由地爱你， 

如同人们奔赴正义。 

我纯洁地爱你， 

如同人们放弃表扬。 

我爱你， 

用那将我陷入往昔痛苦的激情， 

我爱你， 

用我童年的忠诚。 

我爱你， 

我原以为那种虔诚， 

早已随圣徒的消失而逝去。 

孤寂的居所已经把门打开，呼唤的声音已经响了起来，黑夜的心脏因即将来临的幽会而懔然颤动。 

古旧的钢琴在百年的孤独后再度被奏响，就像将死之人的苟延残喘，用他残破的喉咙吐出浑浊而粗重的喘息，多么诡异的声音啊。琴键不堪重负地发出沉闷的撞击声，每一个尾音都走调地厉害，优美的旋律已然成为一种奢望，即便那同百年前一样苍白而纤长的手指一次次用力敲打着琴键，那钢琴还是力不从心。 

那真的是一双很漂亮的手，无疑被一个漂亮的男人拥有，虽然毫无血色，却光滑而瘦削。从腕部发散的掌骨随着修长手指的律动不断撑起紧致的皮肤，毫不掩饰性感的轮廓，在烛光下勾勒出血管和骨骼的形状。即便半只手掌被轻薄的蕾丝喇叭袖遮住了，也能隐约看见纤细的手腕，想象出那突出的腕骨。 

男人的嘴唇并不像他的脸那样苍白，相反，呈现出诱人的色泽，从微启的唇瓣和嘴角愉悦的弧度可以看出，他非但没有因为钢琴的独木难支而气恼，相反称得上愉快。这副表情在这张诱惑人心的脸上几乎是一个俏皮的微笑，谁还会注意唇间那抹锋利的角度呢，那对灰蓝色深邃惺忪的眸子，不知让多少男女深陷其中，丢了性命。没人能抵抗一个俊美的吸血鬼，即便那浪漫是如此致命。 

金发吸血鬼骤然停下手上的动作，十指一并敲打在琴键上发出极具震慑力的响声，结束了他的演奏。 

“Louis，你怎么来了？” 

叫做Louis的男人此时凭空出现在金发吸血鬼的身旁，对对方故作惊讶的姿态嗤之以鼻，他在百年来对那逼真表演的虚伪性已经再熟悉不过。 

“你明明期待已久，Lestat，用这副计谋得逞的嘴脸指望骗到谁。” 

Louis绿色的双眸在黑发的衬托中更加明亮，俨然一对润泽晶莹的绿宝石，针孔般细小的黑色瞳孔给他增添了一种危险而诡秘的魅力。Lestat无视着对方直直的目光，依旧用侧脸对着他，只是扯出一个更大的笑容，把吸血鬼独有的尖牙齿毫无防备暴露出来，看得出这的确是个真心实意的笑。 

Louis看着他，也微笑起来，他刚要开口，却被对方抢先。 

“你知道，我不喜欢白色，它总是那么平淡朴素，毫无热情，就像一个中规中矩的传教士，克制欲望，不懂享乐，毫无趣味可言，这两个字本身就让我生厌，我想很难有什么能改变我对它们的看法了。” 

Lestat说着，缓缓转头看向Louis。黑发的吸血鬼报之一笑，目光离开了对方。 

“可你好像在期待和我度过一个甜蜜的‘白色’情人节。” 

“所以才邀请你来度过这个本应浪漫而快乐的节日不是吗，为什么不试着做点什么让我对它产生兴趣呢，darling？” 

这话听起来就像在暗示只要Louis在自己身边，Lestat就什么都能忍受了，包括这个极无趣的白色情人节。至少在Louis听来就是这个意思。

“你刚刚的话就好像在向我索要什么礼物似的，Lestat。” 

黑发吸血鬼冷冰冰地指出。 

“我还以为你总会提前把那些东西准备好呢！” 

Louis虽然知道Lestat失望的语气也是刻意表演，但他有那么似乎一瞬间瞥见了对方脸上一闪而过失落和自嘲的神色，那么真切，几乎和那个笑容一样发自真心。他知道Lestat从来不是他表现出来的样子。 

Lestat是个追寻陪伴的孤独幽魂，数百年来，他对爱的渴望没有一刻止息过，就如同他嗜血的渴望，甚至比那更为强烈。他是高傲美丽的狼煞星，他喜爱繁华，放纵驰荡。他几乎拥有世人穷极一生所梦想的一切，可自从他对Louis一见钟情后，就只想要他了，为了Louis，他可以牺牲一切，包括视为女儿的Claudia，聪明的他总会为了Louis犯蠢。他也从没有发现自己对待Louis时总是难以坦率，就像个纯情不谙世事的少年。自大的吸血鬼也陷入了爱情，多么令人头疼。事到如今，他也许真的只是单纯的爱上了Louis，那么深，即便对方曾如此真实地伤害了自己，几乎至他于死地。他们现有的关系让他既满足又害怕，他是那样珍惜现有的和谐，害怕双方的某些言行会让那些痛苦的往事再度发生，他是那样害怕失去所爱，对现在的他而言，只要Louis还能偶尔像这样坐在他身旁，就够了。 

Louis是爱他的，但他不会因为这爱而留在Lestat身边，他们都知道。他们争吵，他们猜忌，他们分离，他们互相陪伴，他们追求自我，但他们始终在那里，像这样爱着彼此，心照不宣。 

Louis不能否认，这个总是无法坦率的吸血鬼是自己的恋人。他曾经误会过Lestat，到头来发现他不过是个可怜的孤家寡人，明明那么喜欢自己，却总是爱闹别扭，用拙劣的手段试图吸引他的注意，而总是不得要领。

“事实上，我的确准备了礼物，不过，看你如此讨厌白色，我想还是算了。” 

Louis试探地轻声说着，故意戏弄着对方想看他的反应。Lestat原本垂着眸，一听这话，立马转头看向Louis，马上想要说些什么。他微微张嘴，鲜红的舌尖露出一点，但最终只是轻轻扫过齿间，什么都没说，静静地看着Louis，用他那双灰蓝色的眼睛。 

Louis不得不妥协了，但他不得不承认这感觉也没他想象的那么糟糕。 

“不过，既然是我自己选择陪你过节，这个礼物应该属于你。” 

只是白玫瑰①而已，Lestat看清男人手中那一束，完完整整十三朵②，不多也不少，他确认反复自己没有多数或少数，最终只得略带失落地接受了现实。但不一会儿他还是得意地笑了，仿佛捉住了什么把柄，又像是苦中作乐。 

“感谢这朵玫瑰。” 

Lestat伸手抽出一朵玫瑰，垂眸轻轻嗅闻了一下，转而看着Louis调皮地眨了眨眼，就要将剩余那整束玫瑰抽走，扔出窗外。他原以为对方会窘迫的，可这次却不如他所料。Louis笑了，那种小把戏得逞的笑容！ 

Lestat不明所以，但Louis立刻阻止了他下一步行动，其果断和迅速让金发吸血鬼大吃一惊，差点就以为这玫瑰有什么大来头。但Louis只是勾了勾唇不带恶意地嘲笑了他，赶在金发吸血鬼发怒前又抽出两只玫瑰递给他。 

“现在，可以把剩下的扔出去了。” 

这次换Louis调皮地眨眼了。金发吸血鬼少见地不知所措了一会儿，似乎还沉浸在刚刚在一瞬发生的事情中，没有回过神来。但真的只有一会儿，他马上恢复了狡黠，自信一笑想到了回应方式。不同于刚刚抽出一朵玫瑰的悲情自我安慰，这次就像是在打情骂俏。他在Louis略显紧张的表情里毫不吝惜地割开手腕，把血浇在三朵白玫瑰上，几乎把它们全染成了红色。 

伤口很快自愈了。而Lestat则全然像个胜利者，把三朵红玫瑰举到黑发吸血鬼眼前。 

“这样才完美，我粗心的Louis。” 

短暂的沉默后，两人相视着，回想起对方和自己的一举一动，爆发出久违的大笑。 

十三朵白玫瑰对这两只吸血鬼来说绝对是最好的白色情人节礼物。 

注：  
①关于玫瑰颜色：白色代表尊敬，红色代表热恋。  
②关于玫瑰数量：十三朵玫瑰代表“友谊长存”，一朵玫瑰代表“我的心中只有你”，三朵玫瑰代表“我爱你”。


End file.
